It is well known that tissue dispensers are very useful in providing readily available absorbent tissue for use by invalids or by those persons caring for infants or invalids or elderly patients. Such dispensers to be useful must be conveniently located adjacent the individual user. Normally tissue dispensers are located in the bathrooms or bedroom dressers or vanity tables typically out of sight, yet reasonably available for those persons in need of the use of tissues, who are normally active. However with patients, particularly elderly patients who lack mobility, placement of tissues dispensers must be located as near to the patient as practical, particularly if they are in a wheel chair or hospital bed which may be moved or elevated in a way to render side tables inaccessible to the patient. Furthermore for persons providing care for a multitude of patients, frequently situated in a variety of rooms, each having a different place where a tissue dispenser, it is often very frustrating and time consuming to search the premises to locate a tissue dispenser as needed.
The unitary bib and tissue dispenser as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,039 is so constructed to provide a fixed tissue dispenser fastened in one central position on a baby bib. Any packet of tissues placed in the packet provided tend to remain with the bib during use and until exhausted. It is desirable to provide for a new and improved garment tissue dispenser which provides easy access by a user or an attendant wherever the patient is located.